


A rather unexpected outcome

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Augustonin (Augustus Rookwood/Antonin Dolohov) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: To say the very least.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Augustus Rookwood
Series: Augustonin (Augustus Rookwood/Antonin Dolohov) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133027
Kudos: 1





	A rather unexpected outcome

Our story starts in Lord Voldemort's current base of operations. Two of his best Death Eaters have a somewhat unusual request for him.

Voldemort's high-pitched, cold voice didn't sound at all amused as they knocked on his door late at night. "Come in."

The pair tentatively entered the room.

Voldemort had his back to them. He asked, "Who is calling this late?"

Antonin muttered, "Dolohov and Rookwood, My Lord."

Voldemort turned to face them and told them, "Well, speak. You better have an excellent reason for disturbing my sleep."

Augustus sighed. "Look, there's no delicate or easy way of putting this. May we marry each other?"

Voldemort curtly said, "Who you choose to get romantically involved with is your own concern, not mine."


End file.
